


Перья

by yes_i_am_at_least_13



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_i_am_at_least_13/pseuds/yes_i_am_at_least_13
Summary: Уоррен тяжело переносит линьку.
Kudos: 1





	Перья

— Кажется, профессор теперь разводит голубей, — говорит Пьетро, покручивая в пальцах длинное белое перо, похожее на чаячье; конец пера подрезан и испачкан синими чернилами.

— Отдай его мне, придурок, — в голосе Уоррена слышится неприкрытая угроза. Он стоит, обнаженный по пояс, сжав руки в кулаки, с раскрытыми крыльями за спиной, грозный, будто Ангел смерти; на Пьетро это никак не действует — ему хватит секунды, чтобы превратить Уоррена в ощипанную индейку.

Уоррен это знает, и потому — нервничает.

— Зачем? Приклеишь обратно? У тебя есть еще, — Пьетро кивает на пол, усыпанный перьями. — Полно перьев, чел. От одного не убудет.

Курт, усердно собирающий перья в ладонь, поворачивается и делает знаки свободной рукой — перестань паясничать, не зли его, — но Пьетро на него не смотрит. В глазах Пьетро пляшут озорные огоньки, а в голубых глазах Уоррена бурлит кипящий гнев.

— Отдай, или я отберу силой.

— Попробуй, — ухмыляется Пьетро.

Мгновение — и перо исчезает, а Пьетро продолжает сидеть на месте с все той же отвратительной ухмылкой.

— Пожалуйста, пойдем, — Курт, возникнув за спиной Уоррена, осторожно берет его за плечи. — Пусть оно останется у него, окей?..

Уоррен стряхивает с себя его руку и выходит из класса, оставляя после себя белую дорожку перьев; Уоррен и так нестабилен, а линька окончательно сводит его с ума: он начинает бросаться на всех и каждого по любому удобному поводу. Мешают крылья? Да пошел ты нахер, я же должен когда-нибудь их расправлять. Почему ты без майки? Чтобы ты спросил, черт возьми. Что-то не нравится? Будто бы мне не &%#*$.

Курт догоняет его в коридоре, вглядывается и видит на лице Уоррена гнев, смешанный с жутким смущением.

— Мы не собрали те перья, — говорит он, но Уоррен его не слушает. — Может, вернемся?..

— Да ну это все к чертям, — Уоррен отмахивается, и из его левого крыла выпадают два маховых пера. — Хочешь собирать — собирай, а я пойду спать. Мне нехоро… Стоять.

Джубили, чавкающая жвачкой, вскидывает брови, перемещая взгляд с Уоррена на Курта и с Курта на пол, усыпанный перьями. В ее черных волосах красуется короткое белое перо.

— Вынь это из волос, — цедит Уоррен. — Вынь. Его. Оттуда.

— Пожалуйста, делай как он говорит, — робко просит Курт. — Можешь помочь нам собирать перья — уверен, профессор будет доволен.

Джубили пожимает плечами, выдув из жвачки розовый пузырь, выдергивает перо из волос и протягивает его Курту. Тот благодарит ее кивком и прибавляет перо к тем, которые держит в руке.

— Где твоя комната? — интересуется он у Уоррена, когда Джубили уходит.

— На втором этаже. Я живу со Скоттом с тех пор, как он случайно разрушил свою спальню, — отвечает Уоррен, и по его интонации понятно, что больше всего на свете он хочет, чтобы комната оказалась пустой.

~

— Удивительно, — говорит Чарльз, оглядывая пол комнаты Уоррена: весь он выстлан ковром из белых перьев разного вида и размера; Уоррен сидит на своей кровати, угрюмо потупившись, и то и дело почесывает крылья. — Прошлые линьки были такими же?

Уоррен кивает.

— Я хочу железные, — тихо говорит он. — Как тогда. А эти… Они как у голубя. Никакого толку, а летать мне все равно нельзя.

Чарльз осторожно въезжает в комнату, стараясь не налепить перьев на колеса, останавливается возле кровати Уоррена и вливает в поток его мыслей бесполезную аффирмацию мутанта:

— Ты должен ценить то, что имеешь. Эти крылья — те, с которыми ты родился. Железные крылья у тебя отняли, но эти не отнимут никогда. Знаешь, Уоррен, я всегда хотел уметь летать.

Уоррен снова удрученно кивает, разглядывая свои колени.

Курт в это время стоит в углу, прижав охапку перьев к груди, явно взволнованный, и его хвост мечется из стороны в сторону.

— Я думаю, до конца линьки тебе стоит остаться здесь, — почесав подбородок, говорит Чарльз. — Перьев очень много, мы просто не успеваем их убирать, а ты слишком раздражен; отдыхай. Скотт тебя не потревожит, я переселю его в другую комнату, пока линька не закончится.

— Попросили бы Питера, — фыркает Уоррен. — Он мастер убираться. Хотя сейчас он, наверное, плетет себе венок из моих перьев, чертов урод.

— Давай без выражений, — голос Чарльза становится твердым.

— Простите, профессор. Вы же все равно видите, что он мне не нравится.

— Но это не повод выражаться вслух.

Уоррен кивает, и в его жестах чувствуется нарастающая нервозность.

— Ладно, Уоррен, отдыхай, — говорит Чарльз, выезжая за дверь. — Курт, я жду тебя. Надо собрать часть перьев до обеда.

~

— Посмотри, — Курт тыкает Уоррену под нос коробку с маленькими цветными таблетками. — Хэнк порекомендовал мне эти витамины. Сказал, что при линьке самое то. Там витамины A, C, E, кальций и фосфор…

Уоррен забирает у него коробку, покручивает ее в пальцах, разглядывая, встряхивает, и таблетки с шумом подскакивают вверх-вниз.

— Витамины для мутантов? — спрашивает он. — Он, что ли, их специально для меня сделал?

— Ну-у, — смущенно протягивает Курт, — они… Они для птиц. Но тебе тоже подойде…

Его прерывает громкий удар кулаком по столу. Курт дергается и замирает, вытянувшись; следом в него летит коробка с витаминами, и Курт ловит ее левой рукой.

— Я, твою мать, какой-то попугай?! — орет Уоррен. — Может, Хэнк еще и в клетку меня посадит?

«Я бы на его месте точно посадил», — думает Курт, а сам говорит испуганно:

— Уоррен, пожалуйста, прошу тебя, не злись… Это просто витамины… У меня, вон, вообще хвост, и я же не…

— Да заткнись ты! — восклицает Уоррен, и на его лице написана такая ярость, что Курт испытывает вполне понятное желание телепортироваться в коридор. — Неси их обратно Хэнку и скажи, пусть сам свои птичьи витамины жрет.

— Х-х… Хорошо, — говорит Курт неожиданно холодно; слова Уоррена задели его: он хотел помочь, а взамен получил тонну негатива. Уоррен, конечно, не специально, он просто болеет, линяет, до линьки он бы такого не сказал, пусть и тогда был остер на язык… — Я понимаю, что ты не хотел меня обидеть. Я тебя прощаю. 

Это могло бы спровоцировать ссору, но слова Курта, кажется, действуют на Уоррена: он вздыхает, почесывает крыло и потупляет голову. 

— Прости, я сейчас немного нервный и могу сказать лишнего. Спасибо за заботу, правда, — Уоррен ловит его взгляд и выдавливает вымученную улыбку. 

Курт вымученно улыбается в ответ.


End file.
